Seeing the Light
by Saiba-of-the-IceWings
Summary: Yveltal, the embodiment of death. Has always had a negative out look on life. But will one kind act from a certain guardian of the seas change all that? *Sappy Lugia/Yveltal fluff. Come here if you like getting your heartstrings pulled!*


**Hey guys, what's up! Saiba here, and today I've brought you a little tribute to everyone's favorite death bird Yveltal! Also, there is a little Lugia shipping to drive the story as well, since I think they would be PRETTY MUDDAFRIGGIN' CUTE together. I think I'm going to make this a multi-chappie story, since I actually really like the idea, but I will probably have to force myself to update since I'm a huge couch potato. So, without further ado, here is the story. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. I don't Pokemon, obviously. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.**

"Why are you here?"

I silently watched the red bird in front of me. His electric blue eyes battled with mine; the tension in the air was stifling. Above us, the full moon observed the scene, brightening the cliffs and clearing with its pale gaze.

"Because, I-"

"Have you come to bully me? Just like the others?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but found I could not say anything. Here I was, standing in front of the embodiment of death. It would seem only reasonable to despise such a thing. But...

"You're still one of us. Still a person. A person with feelings, desires... that's why I came, Yveltal. Because you're still more than just death."

My words seemed to strike a chord in him. Water quivered at the corners of his eyes, and his body was shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze, feathers dirty and disheveled.

"L-Lugia..." He croaked. "W-why... why do..."

"Yes?"

"Why do t-they h-hate me?"

I paused. I wracked my brain for an answer, and passed over the same one again and again. 'Death'. No. 'Death.' T-that's not true. 'Death!' You're wrong!

In the end, I knew it was true. But not for me.

"Because, you are the bringer of death."

Yveltal immediately buried his head in his wings, and began crying. The wind blew, making us both shiver. I stood there and watched, desperately trying to stomp out the feelings that were clawing at my insides. This thing here, I was taught to hate. But I could not. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Suddenly, it all came spilling out.

"Stop crying!"

Yveltal's head shot up, startled by my sudden outburst. "W-what?" "I said stop, stop! I can't see you like this anymore!" My body lurched forward, moving out of my command.

For a second, I struggled to process what had just occurred. I found myself with my hand-like wings wrapped around Yveltal's neck, and my face pressed to his shoulder.

"W-wha? What are you doing?" Yveltal exclaimed. He didn't try to pull away, however. "Comforting you," I said, calmly. My voice was muffled by the ruff on his neck. "They're wrong, Yveltal. You know that. You're not all bad, there's a good side to you, too. I can see it in your eyes. That's why they're the way they are." "B-blue?" "Yeah. Like the summer sky. Like ocean waves. Like a bluebonnet." As I spoke to him, he relaxed. His breathing became more smooth. The rapid beating of his heart slowed down.

"Yveltal?" "What?" "Have you heard of Yin and Yang?" I turned to him, and saw his face scrunched up in concentration. Finally, he let out a sigh. "No." I chuckled. It was kind of cute.

"In the beginning, it says, when Arceus first created the Earth, he made two humans. One, the boy, was named Yin. The girl was named Yang." I glanced from the now-dark sky to the death bird. My story seemed to pique his interest and he watched intently, like a little kid.

"These two humans were the first legendaries. They were responsible for upholding the balance between good and evil in the world. They did their job well for many years. But one day, evil started to consume Yin."

"It became his sole focus, the only thing he thought about. He started to cause turbulence and destruction down on Earth. Storms raged, floods were rampant, and earthquakes ravaged the land. Many animals, Pokemon and people alike, were either killed or left homeless and starving. But when Yin was about to carry out his final blow to Earthly life, Yang showed up."

"Yin, when he saw Yang, tried to destroy her. But he couldn't. Do you know why?" Yveltal shook his head. "Because there was a part of him that wouldn't. His good side. Even in the carrier of evil, there was good."

I poked him in the chest. "Just like you."

Yveltal stared down at my finger that rested on his chest for a minute. Then he smiled, and hugged me back. I gasped.

"Thanks for coming by, Lugia. I appreciate it." I blushed, squirming awkwardly. "D-don't mention it."

"Um, do you... do you think, maybe... you could visit tomorrow, too?" He asked as he pulled away. I could tell he felt a little strange asking such a question. "Maybe we could do something fun, together."

I blinked. Then I grinned. "I most certainly could. What time?" He brought a claw up to his chin, as if in deep thought. "How about... 8 o'clock, right here. I guess we'll decide what to do then."

"Okay. Sounds good."

I got up and walked over to the edge of the cliffs, spreading my wings. "Oh, and Lugia?" "Hm? What's up?"

"Thanks for everything."

A wide smile crossed my face. "It was my pleasure, Yveltal." And with a whoosh, I was off, sailing out into the night.


End file.
